A Day in the Life of Marcy and Bonnie
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: A fanfic following Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's life together for a day. Bubbline. Marceline X Princess Bubblegum.


A Day in the Life of Marcy and Bonnie

A fanfic following Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's life together for a day. Bubbline. Marceline X Princess Bubblegum.

Author's note: Like all of my Bubbline Fanfics, this one is for my beautiful girlfriend. I love you so much, A. You are my everything. - M

6:00 am. The alarm goes off. The numbers flash and give a loud, repetitive beeping whines into the air. Marceline shoves it off the magenta shelf. It crashes to the ground and gives a sustained solid and annoying beep. Marceline grumbles and unplugs the clock. The sound stops and Marceline pulls the covers back over her head, savoring the sweet strawberry bubblegum scent.

"No," An angelic voice whispers in her ear.

"Yes," Marceline hisses. She feels a slim arm wrap around her torso and a warm, bare body press against her back.

"We have to get up, Marcy," Bonnie whispers. Marceline pulls her head out of the overly pink and fluffy blanket to glare at her girlfriend. Bonnie smiles and kisses her vampire girlfriend on her gray lips. Marceline kisses back but the kiss is short lived.

Bonnie pulls away and scooched away from her love. Marceline reaches out her arm and pulls her back. Their bodies fit back together.

"Just skip the meeting," Marcy says and kisses Bonnie's neck - her weak spot. Bonnie freezes but pushes away Marceline and removes her arms from her sides.

"I can't," She says and slips out of the covers. She stands and her naked pink body shines in the morning light.

"You suck major lollipops," Marceline grumbles as she watches her girlfriend stride to her dresser. Marceline watches as Bubblegum opens her the doors, revealing various shades of pink dresses and outfits. Marcy looks around the room and notices that nearly everything in her room is pink. It makes her want to vomit.

Bonnie pulls out a traditional pink dress and grabs her tiara. Bonnie walks to her personal bathroom and opens the door setting the dress on the door hanger and her tiara on the sink's counter. She stretches and looks at her gray vampire.

"Are you going to make me shower alone?" Bonnie says with a smile on her soft lips. Marceline gives a toothy smile back and sits up in bed. Her gray body slithers out of the pink comforter and she avoids the light as she sways her naked body up to Bonnie.

"I wouldn't dream of you showering alone," Marceline says and kisses her pink princess' full lips. The two kiss their way into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

7:00 am. Marceline yawns as she sits at a counter with peppermint candy designs in the sides. She wears a baggy gray sweatshirt and skinny jeans with small rips in the thighs. Her charcoal hair is damp and smells like various fruits from the shower and she stares at her girlfriend who is mixing pancake batter in a colorful bowl.

"Should I put in blueberries or chocolate chips?" Bonnie asks as she stands on the opposite side of the counter. The two are in the royal kitchen. It is ridiculously large and has various colors of pinks, reds, whites, and yellows on the walls, cabinets, fridge, and appliances. But, only Bonnie and Marceline are there this early in the morning.

Bonnie wears a white apron, with a cupcake that is smiling, over her dress. She manually mixes the batter and Marceline shrugs.

"Chocolate chips," Marceline says as Bonnie reaches for the chocolate chips by the cookie jar. Marcy smiles as she notices that her love has gotten pancake batter in her hair and dashed some on her cheek. Although most of her citizens are unaware of her secret, Marcy knows that Bonnie is truly a clumsy and ditzy klutz.

Marcy remembers one time when the two were on a date and Bonnie had absentmindedly stepped too close to a candy sewer ditch and almost fell onto the cement ring. Marceline had grabbed her quickly though and pulled her into her arms. Marceline bragged how she was Bonnie's hero for days.

"What are you smiling so big for?" Bonnie asks and gets a frying pan from a cabinet. Marceline smiles widely.

"Nothing," Marcy says. Bonnie rolls her eyes with a small smile and cooks the pancakes. The air fills with the smell of the pancakes and cooking oil.

"You can get something red from the fridge," Bonnie says as she flips over a pancake.

"I don't want anything from the fridge," Marceline says. Bonnie shrugs as she pours batter into the sizzling pan.

"There is red velvet cookies in the jar," Bonnie suggests as she tucks a pink piece of hair behind her hair. Marcy shakes her head and floats off her chair and over the counter.

"I don't want cookies either," Marceline says, cooly. Marcy floats behind Bonnie and places her gray, slender fingers on Bonnie's flushed pink neck.

"You know I have a meeting, Marcy," Bonnie warns her girlfriend as she continues to make pancakes.

"One bite," Marceline promises as she trails her fingers down her girlfriend's neck. Bonnie shivers but remains strong as she pours more batter into the pan for a third pancake.

"No," Bonnie says, cooly. Marcy opens her mouth revealing her pearly fangs. She moves closer and lets her sharp fangs ride up Bonnie's soft neck. Bonnie pushes her vampire away.

"Marceline, you know the council will see the bite marks," Bonnie says as she tests the pancake. Marceline shakes her head and floats back to her girlfriend.

"What if I bite in a place they won't see?" Marceline offers. Bonnie flips the pancake to the other gooey side.

"Like where?" Bonnie asks.

"You're shoulder," Marceline suggests. Bonnie mulls it over and turns off the stove as she places the pancake on the plate. She grabs the syrup and a fork and places it on the counter then goes back to retrieve the pancakes.

"Fine," Bonnie agrees as she pulls a stool in front of the pancakes. Marceline smiles and goes to the fridge. She grabs Bonnie a glass of milk and sets it in front of her. Bonnie sits on the stool and removes her apron. She sets it beside her and pushes down her large pink strap of her dress.

Her shoulder pokes out and Marceline floats forward. Bonnie slices a piece of pancake and dips it in syrup. She brings it to her lips and eats a piece. Marcy kisses Bonnie's shoulder and parts her lips. Her fangs poke out of her mouth and she runs her fingers over Bonnie's arms.

She slowly lets her fangs puncture Bonnie's skin. Bonnie shifts slightly as the fangs go beneath her skin. Marcy begins to remove the red from her lover's shoulder. Bonnie's skin turns a pale gray as Marceline closes her eyes, savoring the taste of Bonnie's red. Time melts away and she continues to remove the supple pink color from her bubblegum girlfriend.

Bonnie voice cuts slightly through.

"Marcy, stop," Bonnie says and Marceline reluctantly pulls away. She opens her eyes and sees a gray splotch the size of a tennis ball on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie pulls up her sleeve and looks at her shoulder. A tiny gray spot sticks out of the sleeve.

"Self-control, Marcy," Bonnie reminds her. She turns to her lover and kisses her cold, dead lips. Marceline feels her cheeks grow warm even though she has no blood in her veins.

"Yeah. Yeah," Marceline says and snags a couple red velvet cookies from the cookie jar. Bonnie smiles and Marceline wipes away the batter from her girlfriend's cheek and hair. Bonnie blushes and Marceline kisses her girlfriend's forehead.

"I love you, clutz," Marceline whispers and floats next to her girlfriend.

"I love you too," Bonnie says and leans her head on Marceline's shoulder.

8:00 am - 9:00 am. Marceline sits outside the council office. She is extremely bored as she waits for her girlfriend to finish her royal princess crap. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

10:00 am - 12:00 pm. After the meeting is over, Marceline and Bonnie sneak away to their room. Bonnie removes her dress and puts on a pink t-shirt with a baby panda on the front. She also wears white shorts that go to the middle of her thighs and pink sneakers. She flings the tiara on her bed and looks at her girlfriend. Marcy removes her gray sweatshirt and jeans and places black tight jeans with black combat boots. She then places a black tank top with a zombie gushing down brains on the front. She grabs her skull umbrella and puts on black gloves that go all the way up to her shoulder.

"Ready?" Bonnie asks and Marceline nods opening the umbrella. Bonnie smiles and gets on her lover's back. She lets her pink legs wrap around Marcy's waist and holds tightly to Marcy's gray shoulders. Marceline goes to the balcony and steps on the edge and propels herself into the air. She flies away from the castle and holds the umbrella over her head to protect herself from the sun.

Bonnie smiles and the two fly further and further away from Bonnie's kingdom. Bonnie looks back at her kingdom and feels a sense of freedom from being able to get away from the responsibilities of being a princess even if for a moment.

After about ten minutes, Marceline lands in front of her home cave. She inhales the earthy smell as she walks into the cave with Bonnie still on her back. As she enters the dark cave, she refolds the umbrella. She lets Bonnie stand by herself and smiles at her home. She picks up her candy princess in a bridal fashion and Bonnie lets out a yelp of surprise.

"I love you but you're castle is too sweet for me," Marceline says as she walks through puddles and mud. She steps up the steps and doesn't bother to wipe her shoes as she enters her home. She places Bonnie on her feet and she rolls her eyes as she removes her sneaker.

Marcy peels off the gloves and throw them and her umbrella in a corner. She kicks off her boots and floats through her house, taking in the familiar scent. Marcy picks up her axe guitar and strums a melody. Bonnie smiles and climbs up the ladder to Marceline's room.

"Where you going?" Marceline asks and Bonnie smiles as she continues to climb.

"I have some more princess duties to take care of," Bonnie jokes with a laugh.

"Haha. Gross," Marceline says as she strums a melody. Bonnie disappears upstairs and Marceline strums away at her guitar.

"Candy girl with a big brain,

you mark my heart with a giant stain,

lock lips and pop gum hips,

I ain't got no time for dips,

Twist and twirl,

and rock that world,

I be a poet,

don't ya know it, " Marceline sang and burst into laughter.

"What a horrible song," Marceline says through laughter and lets her axe guitar fall out of her arms. Bonnie climbs down the ladder.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks with a smile.

"It was my masterpiece," Marceline says and laughs. Bonnie joins in with laughter.

"Clearly," Bonnie says.

"Your turn," Marcy says, pointing down at the guitar.

"Oh no," Bonnie says, shaking her head.

"You're going to," Marcy says with a laugh.

"You know you want to," Marcy says and Bonnie rolls her eyes picking up the axe guitar. She sits on Marceline's uncomfortable couch and strums a few notes that Marceline had once taught her.

"Vampire girl with the face,

You know I am your place,

Lock lips and pop them undead hips,

I ain't got no time for them vampire nips..." Bubblegum sang and burst out laughing so hard her face turned red and Marceline joined in.

"Vampire nips?" Marceline said, laughing loudly. The two spent the next two hours laughing and telling each other jokes that made their side hurts badly.

1:00 pm - After the two hours, Marcy's stomach growls.

"I guess it's lunch time," Marceline says with a smile and she floats to her kitchen grabbing an apple. She looks in the fridge for a meal for Bonnie.

"Want a meatball sub?" Marceline asks and Bonnie nods.

The two eat lunch before they have to go back to the Candy Kingdom.

2:00 pm. The two stand outside of the cave. Bonnie gets on Marceline's back. They fly back to the Candy Kingdom and Bonnie enjoys the wind that kisses her cheeks and flows through her hair. She loves spending the day at Marceline's house. She feels she can truly be herself there because no one is watching her.

They land ten minutes later back on the balcony and Peppermint Butler is waiting for Princess Bubblegum.

"My lady, the banana guards have requested your presence," He says and Bonnie nods as Marceline sets her on the ground.

"I understand," She says to Peppermint Butler and he exits her room. She turns to Marceline.

"I'm sorry. I should be back soon," Bonnie says and kisses her love's lips. Bonnie exits the room and Marceline yawns as she sits on the bed.

5:00 pm. When Bonnie returns, she sees Marceline laying on the bed reading a book.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Bonnie said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mhmmm," Marceline hums, intently reading the book.

"What are you reading?" Bonnie asks as she slides a hand under Marceline's shirt and rubs her back.

"You're diary," Marceline says as she flips a page.

"What?" Bonnie says and reaches for the books. She plucks it from Marcy's hand. The pink book rests in Bonnie's tight hand.

"Why would you read that?" Bonnie asks, defensively.

"I was bored," Marceline says with a shrug.

"You know that I put my secrets in here," Bonnie says and sighs as she flips through her journal. Marceline rolls her eyes and sits up.

"Most of those "secrets" are things I already know," Marceline says with a smile.

"That's still an invasion of privacy," Bonnie says as she sets the book back in her drawer.

"We're together, Bonnie. There's no reason to keep secrets," Marceline says with a smile and Bonnie avoids eye contact. Marceline digs her gray hand in between the two pink mattresses and pulls out a red weather beaten journal.

"Here," Marceline says and hands the worn red journal to her love.

"You have a diary?" Bonnie asks.

"No. It's a journal. Diaries are too girly," Marceline says with a smirk. Bonnie shakes her head and hands back the journal.

"I can't read it," Bonnie says.

"Just do it. I don't care," Marceline says as she smiles. Bonnie smiles and sets the journal on the shelf.

"Okay. I will later," Bonnie says and leans towards her love. She captures her lips and pushes her back on the bed. Marceline accepts the kiss, happily. She runs her hands over her back and Bonnie pulls away slowly and rests her head on Marceline's chest.

Marceline kisses her head and closes her eyes as her love's breath tickled her shoulder.

"I love you, Bonnibell," Marceline whispered and she felt Bonnie's heart beat quicken.

"I love you too, Marceline," Bonnie whispered as Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum.

6:00 pm. Bubblegum makes spaghetti for the two. It is her favorite meal and she knows that Marcy loves it too. She puts some stringy noodles on a plate and covers it with extra red marinara sauce. Marceline smiles at her as Bonnie makes her own plate. The two sit across from each other and Bonnie smiles as she eats delicately. Marceline sucks the red out of the sauce and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and Marceline glides her finger over the gray spaghetti sauce. Marceline gives an evil grin as the gray sauce stick to her finger.

"Don't," Bonnie says with a smile. Marceline grins widely and pushes forward. Bonnie pushes her hands away as Marceline pushes close to smear the sauce on her lover's face.

"No,"Bonnie says through laughter. The two wrestle and Marceline succeeds in getting the gray sauce on her lover's face. Bonnie pretends to be mad and Marceline grins. Bonnie places her two fingers in the red sauce and comes around the table to Marceline who starts to float.

Bonnie pulls her down from the air and tries to get her face. Marceline struggles against Bonnie's persistence and the two laugh as Bonnie trips and pulls Marceline to the ground.

The lay on the ground and look at each other with a laugh. Marceline smiles and kisses her girlfriend's nose.

"Better luck next time," Marceline cooes.

"Yeah," Bonnie says and puckers her lips hoping to get a kiss. Marceline complies and shuts her eyes, leaning forward. Bonnie puts her fingers with the red sauce on the vampire lips and stands up and begins to run.

Marceline opens her eyes and wipes her lips. She chases her girlfriend with a smile.

7:00 pm - 10:00 pm. Marceline places in a DVD in Bonnie's bedroom TV. She glides over to the bed and lays down next to Bonnie.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Bonnie asks as she cuddles close to her vampire girlfriend.

"Into the Forest," Marceline says with a grin. Bonnie holds back a laugh.

"What?" Marceline asks and Bonnie looks up at her girlfriend.

"Just you and you're musicals," Bonnie says and tucks Marceline's black hair behind her ear.

"Musicals are the bomb," Marceline says and Bonnie nods, rolling her eyes.

"Mhmm," Bonnie says with a smile and Marceline smiles back.

The movie starts and Marceline pulls the blanket over her girlfriend.

10:05 pm. Bonnie brushes her teeth in the bathroom and Marceline puts her hair in a loose ponytail. After washing her face, Bonnie comes out. She looks at her vampire girlfriend who smiles back at her. Marceline removes her clothes. She slips off her shirt and jeans and throws them in the hamper. She unclips her bra and slides of her underwear. Bonnie blushes and removes her own clothes. She tugs off her shirt and white shorts and puts them in the hamper. She unclips her pink bra and polka-dot underwear.

She walks to her nude girlfriend and kisses her lips. Marceline smiles and kisses back. Bonnie blushes and crawls under the covers with Marceline follows. The two huddle together under the covers with their arms wrapped around each other and Bonnie's face a red mess.

"How are you still embarrassed?" Marceline asks and Bonnie buries her face in Marceline's shoulder. She shrugs and Marceline pulls her girlfriend closer.

Marceline kisses her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Bonnie. Goodnight," She whispers and Bonnie runs her hands around Marcy's torso. She rests her face in the crook of Marceline's neck.

"I love you so much too, Marcy. Night," She whispers and kisses the vampire's protruding collarbone.

Bonnie falls asleep rather quickly but Marceline stays up for another hour or so listening to Bonnie's even breathing.

END ~


End file.
